


Lucked Up

by Phandiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confident Phil, Cute, Dan Howell Is A Little Shit, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Dan, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Sassy Dan, This could totally be a chaptered fic, its cute, please read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandiction/pseuds/Phandiction
Summary: Dans hit with a string of what he thinks is bad luck that keeps leading him back to a confident blue eyed man that has a knack for getting on his nerves and into his thoughts





	Lucked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little drabble I thought of on the spot. Hope you like :)

Dan had two things on his mind. University and death. Or perhaps that was considered one thing because in his mind, one would cause the other. He’d had an awful to start to the day and just wanted something to make himself feel better. Tomorrow would be his first day back at university. He should be feeling rejuvenated and ready to go. However, he’d learned a valuable lesson on his spring break. Don’t party and over drink the night before you were supposed to fly four hours back and return to school. So he guessed it wasn’t university that was going to kill him. It was the combination of alcohol, not enough sleep, too many people, stuffy airplane circulation, and university that was going to end his already tragic life.

            Dan winced and splayed his hands over his forehead as his hangover prodded at him. “Fuck.” He muttered. A mother standing in line behind him with her little girl glared at him. “Sorry.” He mumbled. He hadn’t had time to make coffee or eat breakfast. This was going to be one hell of a plane ride.

            Dan spent his time on the plane sleeping in contorted positions and gulping down watered down coffee that tasted like dirt mixed with toilet water. When they landed, he grumbled a “thank god” and could think only of the bed in his dorm room. He waited impatiently at the bagging area. His always seemed to be the very last bag to arrive. It was ridiculous. Life was completely unfair to him in many aspects. He had a weird kind of hope that it all meant fate would reward him with something amazing at some point in his life. Hopefully it happened _before_ the whole death thing.

            Dan saw a black bag with a blue tag and huffed in relief. He dragged it off the belt and began quickly making his way toward the exit doors. He would still need to wait for an Uber. Outside. In the sun. Light. Oh god. He wanted his pillow and a dark room so badly.

            “Hey! Hey you! Stop!”

            Dan heard the voice but would never have guessed it was aimed toward him.

            “You wish the black bag! Hey kid!”

            Someone grabbed Dans wrist and he swung around irritably. A man his height and about the same age with black hair and pale skin took a step away when he saw the look at Dans face.

            “Whoa, you’re not a kid.” The stranger chuckled.

            “Can I help you?” Dan barked. Now he was irritated and offended.

            “Uh, yeah. You have my bag.” The man pointed to the suit case Dan had.

            “That’s ridiculous. I have a black bag with-” He stopped himself when he saw a green tag. Green? He could have sworn it was blue. “Oh.” A blush burned at his cheeks in embarrassment. He handed the bag over to the stranger and cleared his throat. “Sorry. My tag is blue.”

            “Meh, don’t worry about it.” The man shrugged. “Blue, green. Looks the same. Is this one yours then?” He pushed another bag forward. It was identical to Dans but the tag was in fact blue.

            “Yeah. Thanks.” He took it and started to walk away.

            “Hey, wait.” The stranger jogged up beside him and thrust out his hand. “My name is Phil.”

            “Dan.” Dan said, not acknowledging the hand. It wasn’t because he was rude. Well, he was rude, but he didn’t mean to be. He just didn’t care for any kind of human interaction and if it wasn’t someone he was going to see again then why bother being polite? Dan kept walking. Th stranger, Phil, followed. He had this stupid smile on his face. _Good for him, he didn’t get plastered last night,_ Dan thought.

            “Sorry I called you a kid. From behind it just kind of looked like you were younger.”

            “It happens.’ Dan sighed dramatically, most definitely done with talking. His headache thudded duly in his skull and he touched his temple. He pulled out his phone and opened the Uber app.

            “How old are you?” Phil asked.

            Dan gave him a disgusted look. “What are you? Some kind of perv? You think I look young and then ask how old I am? Old enough, alright?” He confirmed his ride and attempted walking faster than his apparent follower.

            “Oh gosh, no. I’m sorry. I think you’re actually about my age and I’m just trying to tell you I think you’re attractive.”

            Dan nearly choked on his tongue. “Excuse me?” He meant it to sound angry, but it came across as just shock. His tone seemed to amuse Phil and the man smiled, still managing to keep up with him. Dan snorted.

            “I’m twenty-three.”

            “That’s fantastic.” Dan tried to sound as sarcastic and uninterested as possible but if he was honest Phil’s compliment had stunted him.

            “Do you get told you’re attractive so often that you can ignore it when it happens?” Phil asked, grinning all the while.

            Dan felt himself get flustered again and angrily willed away the redness in his cheeks. He kept his head low hoping the stranger wouldn’t notice. “Are you assuming that I don’t get hit on very often?”

            “ _No._ Quite the opposite actually.”

            Dan unwillingly stopped walking. He was right where the taxi would pick him up and until then he’d just have to accept his unwanted company. He let go of his bag and turned to face Phil. “Look, you sound like a decent guy. You also sound like you’ve done this a few times. No offense. I’ve had a very long night, day, whatever, and all I can think about right now is sleep.”

            “So I just caught you on a bad day then.” Phil nodded. “Okay, then give me your number. I’ll call you when it’s a better time.”

            Dans mouth hung open at this person’s confidence. Even if he himself had found someone attractive never in a million years could he ever do what this man was doing. He was happy with himself on a whole other level. Now that Dan was facing him, he couldn’t deny that Phil was decent looking. Okay, maybe even more than that. He was pretty fucking handsome in a nerdy kind of way. At this point though, Dan had been so rude to him that he couldn’t bring his pride down far enough to accept this man’s attention.

            The Uber pulled up and Dan gave the stranger a pitiful kind of smile. “Thanks, but no thanks. Better luck next time.” With that he threw his bag into the car and slid in. He watched a little guiltily as the car pulled away and Phil waved a goodbye at him. Once they were out of view Dan banged his head on the headrest and groaned. He was such a jerk.

            By the time the car pulled up to the familiar scenery of the university Dan had forgotten all about Phil. “Bed, bed, bed.” Dan muttered to himself as he yanked his suitcase from the back. His mind was already blanking out at just the thought of his head hitting the pillow. Up two flights of stairs and halfway down the wall and Dan was finally home. Well, home for now. He shared his dorm room with one another person and things got chaotic at times but it he supposed he could still think of it as a kind of home.

            The door was already propped open when he reached his room. This wasn’t unusual for any of the students here. Dan shoved the door open and entered the dark room. Chris must be out and about. He’d told his roommate to shut the door when he left but he rarely listened to any of Dans suggestions.

            Without turning on any of the lights Dan collapsed onto his bed and was asleep in seconds.

 

“Hello? Heeey? Hey you?”

            Dan groaned at the pestering voice and turned his head over. His brain was so fucking foggy. Who the hell was making so much noise?

            “Uh, no. Um…please don’t fall back to sleep. I’m going to turn the lights on okay?”

            Without any consent from Dan the lights clicked on and burned his sockets. “Shit! What the hell is wrong with you?! I’m sleeping here! Chris? Turn that off!”

            “I’m not Chris.” The person speaking sounded as though they were smiling and this only angered Dan more. “And I didn’t think I knew who you were but I guess I do. This is awkward. Hi Dan.”

            “Huh?” Dan grumbled and forced his head off the pillow and his eye lids to open. His vision still wasn’t very clear and he thought for sure he was hallucinating because there was no way Phil from the airport was in his room right now.

            “Yeah, it’s me. Look, I don’t know how this happened either. I mean, I’m quite happy to see you but you appear to be rather confused.”

            Now that Dan was more awake and had properly heard this person’s voice and knew for certainly that Phil was in fact here. In front of him. In his dorm room. It could only mean one thing. “Did you follow me here?” He grimaced and forced himself to sit up. “That’s not cool. You have to leave.”

            “You see, I can’t though.”

            “Why the hell not?” Dan spat as he rubbed at his eyes.

            “Because you’re in _my_ room.” Phil chuckled and Dan stopped his movements. He dropped his hands from his eyes and abruptly realized that this was true. He wasn’t in his own room.

            “Fuck.” Dan cursed. “How…?”

            Phil threw his hands in the air. “Don’t ask me. I didn’t put you here.”

            Dan finally turned to look at person pestering him and still couldn’t believe it when he saw the handsome man from the airport. There was no way Dan was this unlucky. For a minute he just stared in shock. Phil bit his lip and shrugged. “You go to university here?”

            “Yup. My third year actually.”

            “Huh.” Dan still didn’t move, unsure of what exactly to do in that moment.

            “I still think you’re attractive. And I really didn’t expect to have you in my bed so soon. But…” Phil chuckled and Dan glared at him.

            “I’m leaving.” Dan said pointedly and forced his body off the bed. He pulled his disheveled shirt down and ran a hand through his slept-on hair.

            “So soon?”

            Dan heard the laugh behind his words and grunted.

            “Do you need help getting to your room?” Phil asked, following behind Dan as he dragged his suit case into the hallway.

            “Noo. Thanks. I’m just right here.” Dan dug around in his wallet for his rooms keycard.

            “Oh! Right across the hall. That would have been an easy mistake. No worries. I just moved into this building last week during the break so that’s probably why you don’t recognize me. Though I’m surprised you didn’t freak out a little when you walked into my room and saw a bunch of stuffed Pokemon.”

            “I just so happen to have a few of those myself so no, it didn’t register at all. Goodbye now Phil. I’m going to _sleep_.” Dan stepped into his room, his actual room, and shut the door. He locked it for good measure too.

           

Dan didn’t unpack his bag for a full week and he only did because he ran out of clothes from his room and needed to do laundry. It was when he was rustling through the zipped pocket of the bag when he felt a piece of paper and pulled it out. “What the-?” Dan said as he flipped it over in his hand. There was a phone number on the small ripped piece. Was a number he’d gotten from someone at the party during break? It had to be.

            Dan took the paper and sat on the bed, pulling out his phone. He entered the number and thought for minute on what to say. He wished he could remember whose number it was. He’d just have to bullshit his way through the first few messages until he found out.

_Dan: hey there :) long time no see how you been?_

            _There,_ he thought. Short and sweet. He blew out a puff of air and collapsed backwards onto his bed, letting his feet hang off the side. He really didn’t feel like doing laundry. Surely he could use the shirts a couple more times?

            His phone buzzed and he jumped a little in surprise.

            _Been amazing! I embarrassingly have to ask though…who is this? Your numbers not in my phone._

Thank the lord! Dan was off the hook. Almost. He’s just glad the other person doesn’t know who he is either.

            _Dan: Haha! No worries ;p its Dan_

The person responded instantly.

            _Oh! Well this is somewhat a surprise I’ll admit._

_Dan: whys that? I kept your number for a reason. something wrong? I can stop if you want_

Dan felt a little off put by this person’s confusion. He wished he could ask who it was but he also certainly didn’t want to make them uncomfortable.

            _Nothing wrong at all. Just surprised, seeming as you gave me a rather blunt ‘no’_

What the hell was this person talking about?

            _Dan: I’m sorry…I must have something confused??_

_Does ‘better luck next time’ and the memory of taking over my dorm room sound familiar?_

Shit.

            _Dan: As a matter of fact it does. Would you like to explain how your number ended up in my suit case?_

_Phil: You’re only now unpacking that???_

_Dan: I procrastinate. Answer the question stalker_

_Phil: As you were the one who snuck into_ my _bed, I’d definitely say you’re the stalker. I put my number in your suit case before you so harshly turned me down._

Ouch, thought Dan. He locked his phone and laid back down on the bed. There was no further reason to continue the conversation. Against his will however, he found himself adding the number into his phone.

            He’d successfully avoided running into Phil at all cost at the university. They were obviously taking different classes and so really, as long as Dan checked the hallways before quickly making his way down to the main level, everything was fine. He knew it was ridiculous how much he was trying to avoid this man, but he couldn’t help how awkward he was. He’d be even worse if he ran into Phil. Logically, he knew that at some point they were going to meet again but Dan was excellent at procrastinating even the thoughts he should be using to prepare for such an event. Until it happened, he wouldn’t allow himself to dwell on it.

            Dan pushed Phil from his mind. Mostly, at least. He came up at random times. Like when Dan was sitting in class and something sparked a memory of one of their conversations. He’d always scoff and silence his brain. Even if he did want to continue flirtatiously bantering with this man, he’d messed everything up with his awkwardness and pride. Not that it really mattered. Phil was just some guy at the university. One of many. Dan told himself these things on several occasions.

 

A month after the texting incident Dan found himself in a Starbucks downtown. He was on his way to see a couple of friends but felt the urge for a caffeine fix. He ordered his usual and waited at the end of the bar for his drink. The store wasn’t busy so when he saw a cup placed down in front of him he took for granted it must be his. He grabbed the drink and started toward the exit door.

            “Um, excuse me?” A voice said behind him. “I think you have my drink.”

            Dan halted his stride. He didn’t turn at first. He cursed under his breath and closed his eyes, begging for his ears to just be hearing things. Slowly he spun and faced the person beckoning him.

            “Phil.” Dan breathed out. Phil smiled gleefully and Dan narrowed his eyes. The man held out his hand.

            “My drink please?” He asked as the barista called out Dans name and set down what must be his coffee.

            He carelessly thrust out his hand, making some of the hot liquid spill out of the cup and onto his hand. He ignored the sting and waited as Phil closed the distance and took the cup, smiling all the while.

            “I would rather you stop trying to steal my stuff. Unless you agree to going on a date with me of course. Then you can have anything you want.”

            Dan was speechless at the forward offer. “How do you…how can you…”

            Phil suddenly spun around and went for the counter. He grabbed Dans coffee and brought it to him. Dan took it hesitantly.

            “Thanks.” He mumbled.

            “You have a very specific and impressive set of skills Dan.”

            Dan squinted suspiciously. He expressions were a cover up for the way his heart was pounding fiercely in his chest. “What do you mean by that?” He attempted to sound offended. Nothing seemed to knock Phil off his game though.

            “Well, think about it. You managed to take my bag, follow me from an airport, sneak into my quarters, and sleep. Quite unattractively I might add. I recommend sleeping on your back rather you’re your stomach. It’s not good for your organs.”

            Dan could only stare at him incredulously.

           “Then you find my number and text me, presumably thinking I’m some hot girl from your spring break. Then you remarkably manage to avoid me, a neighbor that lives directly across from you, for an entire month. I haven’t seen you once this whole time. Can you see through walls?”

           “I-” Dan started to talk even though he had no idea what words were going to emerge. Phil continued his speech though.

           “And now you’ve ended up at the same Starbucks as me, miles from the university, and stolen my drink. Your skill set definitely doesn’t include thievery by the way. I’d say your specific skill might be a case of bad luck. Or good luck, depending on how you see it.”

           “That is all a lie.” Dan managed to get through his lips.

           “One more thing. This might be the most fascinating skill of all. You’ve convinced yourself that you don’t think I’m attractive. Though I’m starting to think that you don’t quite believe that either. So do you Dan?”

           “Do I what?” At this point Dan wouldn't have been able to tell someone his name properly.

           “Do you think I’m attractive?”

           Dan pursed his lips tightly. His cheeks burned hot with a blush and he scrunched his toes in his shoes. “Yes.” He blurted out before he could stop himself.

           Phil smiled widely. “Fantastic. It’s a date then.” And with that Phil was walking past Dan to the door.

          “Wait!” He called out, almost too flustered to speak. Phil stopped and looked at him. “That’s it? Shouldn’t we…I don’t know…”

          Phil strode back to him and before Dan knew what was happening there were lips on his own. It was quick and unexpected. Phil pulled away for a second. Dan sucked in a shocked breath and then the lips were back on him. This time they moved firmly, expertly, and softly against his own for what seemed like forever.

         By the time Phil pulled away Dan was awestruck.

        “I have your number. I’ll text.” Phil smiled and started toward the door again. “See you in the halls!” He called over his shoulder and disappeared out the door.

           

**Author's Note:**

> Sassy and flustered Dan is my favorite Dan  
> If I had a better idea of where this would go, I'd love for it to be a chaptered fic


End file.
